Hauntings of Middle School Dreams
by Sappyluv
Summary: This story is basically about Quinn Fabray's life before Mickinley. Back when Quinn was Lucy. Hope you enjoy! :  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hauntings of Middle School Dreams

Chapter 1- New school, new dooms

There it is. Belleville Middle. Hopefully this place would a place of redemption. Hopefully. All my life, I've been tormented by my own peers, ridiculed, and made fun of. I may not be the prettiest, skinniest girl there is around here, but that doesn't give people the right to make fun of me. Does it? I absolutely hate this life. There's no joy in the world being fat with tons of acne. I would change this way of living, if I could. On the other hand, being addicted to cheese puffs and secretly storing candy and junk food under my bed doesn't help.

I see Jon over there. He's really the only person who's ever been any kind of nice to me. Sure he may be a little geeky, but that's just another thing we have in common; nobody likes us. We have to be the two most non liked kids in the state of Ohio. And that's saying something, just look at Stinky Stevie for example.

"Hey, Lucy, how was your summer? Catch up to me yet on _Zombies Come Alive II_? I bet my high score is still higher than yours." He said teasingly.

"Actually, Jon, I did beat your high score on that. And on _Zombies Come Alive III_." I retorted.

"No fair, you know we were supposed to get that together."

"My uncle bought it for me on my birthday. Perks of being older than your best friend."

"But I wouldn't be your best friend if it weren't for Zach."

In some ways, he was right. Zach was the biggest bully at this school, and for some odd reason, he took great dislike to me. What had happened was, right after our 5th grade year at Belleville Elementary, Zach Morster moved to town. He had moved here from California; after he got kicked out of his school.

"Let's not talk about him right now." I simply stated. It was always a painful topic to me, considering how many times I had been shoved into water fountains and pushed on the ground by him and his gang.

"Sure, but promise after school we have a rematch later? I need to get to 1st hour; I can't risk my perfect attendance with a tardy."

"Sure, but you know I'm just going to beat you again." I teased.

"Sure, LuLu, whatever you need to save your pride." With that, he turned the corner, leaving me to my thoughts.

Just then, the "popular" girls of the school walked by. Them and their skinny butts, no acne, and tons of make-up. They think they're all that, clearing the hallways as soon as the doors opened. What it must be like to rule the school just by the way you look. I used to be as skinny as them when I was, you know, skinnier. I used to be a cheerleader, in ballet; my parents were so proud. Then I loved ice-cream more than I loved those tight-fitting skirts.

"Move out of my way, dork. You know this hallway is mine, _LULU!_" Paisley, the head of the group jeered.

What else was I going to do? Stay in her way so she can call her tower of a boyfriend over here to pummel me to pieces? What would you have done?

"Come on girls, we don't need this piece of trash to ruin our beautiful images." Again, with that, I was left alone, slumped up on the ground crying my eyes out, wanting to die.

"Ms. Fabray, what are you doing out of class? Come with me young lady." Oh, there goes Principal Fillmore. I swear this guy has no personality whatsoever.

Ten minutes later, I found myself headed to class, managing to only get lines for punishment.

At the end of the day, I started to walk over to Jon when I felt a sharp jab in my side

"Hey look guys, Lucy Caboosey CAN feel under all those rolls of fat!" Oh great, those, are the jocks. And yes, that is Zach's gang, the ones who rule the school with their skinny girlfriends that they make out with every day after school. They act like a vacuum cleaner around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Hauntings of Middle School Dreams

Chapter II.

**This is going to be a very short chapter. I just want to show you guys how her life at home can be like. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Lucy Caboosey. (Unfortunately) Sorry this is so late, I'm going to try to find an easier way to get stories up faster. Enjoy!**

"Lucy, honey, what's wrong?" Lucy's mom asked worriedly.

"If you don't tell us what's wrong, I'm going to have to go in there after you." Her dad nearly shouted.

I opened the door with a reply to the both of them, "Just leave me alone! What would you guys know about my life, huh? You must have all the women at the country club jealous after you got your Botox, Mom. You guys have no clue how miserable I am. How could you help?"

"Honey, we are just concerned for your well being. Is it a boy?"

"No, Dad, what boy would want a girl like me?"

"Well there's that Jon kid. Is it a bully?"

"Jon doesn't like me like that, Mom, and yes, it is a bully." I stated.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Mom, I don't really want to talk about it." And with that, I shut the door and threw myself on my bed. Screaming into my pillow was a way to comfort myself on days like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry I haven't posted for about two weeks. I just recently got over a sickness, and didn't feel well enough to write. Remember, reviews make the chapters pop up faster! Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Glee. Who else loved the Pot O' Gold episode for Glee? Damian was amazing!**

**Chapter 3**

"Gosh, this is depressing, losing to a girl." Jon muttered beneath his breath.

"You just wish you could be me!" I stated, already busy trying to beat my high score.

"I'm done with this, wanna go to the mall? Try on some clothes we could never pull off?" Jon inquired.

"Fine with me, I need to move anyways. My legs are going to become frozen if I don't walk soon." I got up, and stretched my legs.

"Okay, let me just call my mom to pick us up." I wish we were old enough to drive. We would have enough freedom to go to the mall whenever we wanted instead of having Jon's mom pick us up all the time.

"Okay, I'm giving you full permission to be brutally honest. How does this shirt look?" This guy can be such a fashionista sometimes.

"It looks great! You should totally get it. It only costs seventy-five dollars." I stated while checking out the price tag.

"Seventy-five? Might as well be a million. I only have twenty bucks with me. Oh well, hey, I have an idea, let's go get a pretzel from the food court! They have the best pretzels at The Pretzel Wizard. It's on me."

Jon always got really excited when it came to pretzels. It's actually pretty cute, if anyone, including me, gets in the way of him and his pretzels, he goes super-ninja.

"Sounds amazing, I don't think I've ever had food from their stand before."

"Wait, you've never had food from the Pretzel Wizard? Oh my gosh, we need to get you to the food court pronto! Once you taste the heavenly goodness of their salted, fattening, greasy foods, you will never be the same!" There he goes. I swear he has ADD sometimes; he can never focus on one thing for more than five seconds. He has the intention span of a bean.

"I need two large pretzels, extra salt, and lots of mustard." Our order was placed as Jon and I got closer to the register.

"Okay, that'll be $13.65." Jon payed the ticket to the cashier, and chatted aimlessly until we got our food.

"Ew, really Jon? Mustard on a pretzel? That sounds revolting." I said with uncertainty.

"Oh come on, it tastes the best with mustard on it! Be a daredevil today, Lu. You never know, you may come to love it more than you think you will." We grabbed our food and sat down outside since it was such a beautiful day outside.

"The sky is so pretty and blue today. I wonder why God chose for it to be blue instead of like, magenta or something. Probably because blue is a relaxing color, it really calms your nerves. I could just stare at it all day lying on the grass."

"Jon, has anyone ever told you that you over think things too much? But I do have to agree with you, whenever I look up, I feel as if all my worries just float away into the endless universe."

"How do you like the food? Amazing huh?" He said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"They're okay, pretzels really aren't my thing. I prefer frozen yogurt. Now that stuff is amazing."

"You're kidding right? Frozen yogurt is pretty awesome, but nothing compares with pretzels covered with mustard. Oh well, more for me!" Oh, the look on his face was priceless as he grabbed the rest of my half-eaten pretzel and shoved it into his mouth in one bite.

"I guess it's not for everyone. Hey, excuse me for a minute; I need to run to the ladies room." Ten minutes later, I came outside to Jon just finishing up a call.

"Hey, that was my mom, she said she could pick us up anytime we are ready to go back home. She's at the store right now so we'll have to wait a little while for her to get here. I guess while we're waiting, we can put the rest of this money to good use, and get some bird feed and feed the pigeons at the community park."

We started walking when I checked the time. It was already 5:47, and the sun was just starting to set. Time can really fly when you're having fun at the mall.

"Man, this is fun, feeding the birds while the sun is setting is the bomb! Ow! One just bit me! Stupid birds, they just can't share, can they?"

"You're right, this is fun! Today has been such a great day!" Exhausted, we sat down on the bench trying to rest our feet from the day of walking.


End file.
